Strix Struma (Books)
Strix Struma 'was a female Spotted Owl, or ''Strix occidentalis, and the dignified navigation ryb at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Part of the prestigious and respected Strix bloodline, she was greatly respected among both the young students at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, particularly Otulissa, and the other rybs. She was a gracious and dignified flier. She taught and coined the term "the Eyes of Glaumora" in reference to the stars. History Before the Books When she was young, Strix Struma lived in the Northern Kingdoms. She came from a long line of respected and famous Spotted Owls, including her father Strix Hurth, meaning that her parents had high expectations of their daughter to be much like her ancestors. However, while she was quite smart for her age, and many of her parents' friends thought she was amazing, Struma was actually lazy and defiant, and her parents decided that she'd go to a grueling academy known as Little Hoole from late autumn to spring to straighten her up, much to the young Spotted Owl's anger. At Little Hoole, young Struma's attitude didn't improve much for the first couple months, she was failing her grades, which was not tolerated by the owls of Little Hoole, she had no friends, and many older owls gave her scathing looks, and eventually, Struma sank into a depression. However, she began to improve with the encouragement of her geology teacher, an experienced Snowy Owl called Sarissa, she began to make friends, and realized that while Little Hoole was a tough place, it wasn't as bad as she thought. When Struma was nearing her departure from Little Hoole, the academy was attacked. Despite not being allowed to fight, Struma manged to convince the head of the soldiers, General Kai, that she could fight as well. During her first battle, she witnessed the death of Sarissa just before the Guardians of Ga'hoole arrived to save the owls of Little Hoole, where Struma was saved by Barran. After the battle, young Struma was reunited with her parents and given the title of "Strix." The Siege ' During the siege on the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, in which the Pure Ones attacked the Guardians, Strix Struma led the Strix Struma Strikers, a strike unit which included Ruby and Otulissa. During the last battle, as Soren confronted Kludd, Nyra slashed Strix Struma's wing completely off with a set of fire claws before ultimately killing her. Otulissa, who had been flying next to her ryb, counterattacked bravely and cut a deep slash across Nyra's face, giving Nyra a wound that would scar her face for life. A New Constellation Northeast of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, several new stars could be seen in a winter flower-shaped constellation, right after Strix Struma's death. The Hatchling Strix Struma appeared to Nyroc, also known as Coryn and the son of Kludd and Nyra, as a scroom. She led him into the Spirit Woods. She told him to wait for Otulissa, who would lead him to Beyond the Beyond. Later, the scroom appeared to Otulissa at the great tree. At first, Otulissa wasn't able to believe it completely because she didn't believe such things as scrooms. But slowly she began to. The Outcast In ''The Outcast, Strix Struma appeared to both Coryn/Nyroc and Otulissa as a scroom a few times and, magnificently, got Otulissa to finally believe in scrooms. Personality As a child, Srix Struma was a lazy, willful owlet. She finally learned a lesson when her parents sent her to Little Hoole, and became a clever, dignified, respected owl, as well as a good fighter and navigator. She was a loving, understanding teacher, and brought out the best of her students, earning her the love and respect of many. Behind the Scenes *Strix Struma has a credited speaking role in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole, but her name itself is never mentioned during the movie. *In the film adaptation, Strix Struma is depicted as a Short-eared Owl, whereas in the books she is a Spotted Owl. *Also, in the books she is almost as old as Ezylryb, whereas in the movie she appears much younger. Gallery 4039421521 28de49c742.jpg|Strix Struma during the Battle of Little Hoole ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Spotted Owls Category:Females Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:Deceased Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:The Hatchling characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians Category:Scrooms Category:Strix Category:Rybs at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Rybs